Long May They Reign, For Narnia
by Puddleglum27
Summary: Have you ever thought about what would happen if the Pevensies and King Caspian X were thrown back in time on a mission to change the future? With a little help from Mary and Francis could they possibly change the course of the world we know today? But what if the beloved Kings and Queens change not only our world but their world too? What if there was no Rillian?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am excited about this story! I have it all planned out. Please comment what you think will come next! Disclaimer: Narnia characters belong to C.S Lewis. Reign characters belong to CW. OC's are mine (obviously)**

Ch 1

Mary heard the trumpets and rushed down to the courtyard. They weren't expecting anyone today, but Francis should be back tomorrow, but maybe he arrived early.

When she arrived she saw a French ship, a sign of hope that her spouse was home. Then her name was announced. _Her majesty Queen Mary_, and Catherine, _Her majesty Queen Catherine_

Francis walked with his head high from the ship and into Mary's arms. They embraced just a moment when guards came off of the ship holding a young woman hostage.

Catherine rushed forward, "Let go of her!" she demanded and the guards let go. The girl dropped on her knees Catherine helped her up. "Are you okay, my queen?" Catherine asked so no one could hear.

"Quite, I'll explain later." The young queen gasped.

"Send her to my chambers and tell the servants that under my orders to give her a hot bath… and give her a dress out of Mary's room."

Mary was about to protest when Catherine told her, "DO NOT start with your crap Mary. See me in my chambers in an hour."

It was an hour later and Mary knocked on Catherine's door.

"Queen Mary your majesty", Catherine was notified before her daughter-in-law entered.

"It's about time," Queen Catherine said. She was sitting next to the young woman who was drinking a hot tea.

"Who are you?" Mary quizzed, but Catherine answered.

"Don't address a queen of Narnia like that!"

"Where's that?" Mary asked confused. "Or are you out of your mind like Henry?"

Catherine answered again, "It's about time you learn your history and geography. Go to the castle's library and look up Narnia. Read everything you can find and come back. Oh, and bring your ladies with you."

_Another couple of hours later._

Mary re-entered Catherine's chambers and sat down where she had before. "I did what you said, but Narnia was only in the fantasy section."

"True, what did you find?" Catherine asked and the Mary's lady entered and sat down next to her.

"It said that Narnia is a magical land ruled by four kings and queens and the only way to enter and exit it is by magic. The only reason why one comes and goes is if someone is in great need. What do you think that means."

"Correct, but slow down Mary, let me introduce our guest, this is Queen Eleanor, she is married to a King of Old."

"Really? Married to King Edmund or King Peter?" Mary asked, quite interested.

"Edmund," the girl spoke. She held up her giant sparkling ring.

"Wow, how did you get here?" Mary asked.

"I was sailing, to the Lone Islands, just me, my husband and the others were behind, they should be here soon I should think, anyway, they sky, stars and constellations started to change, as soon as I knew it, I was in the world Edmund had described, it was like a dream. We sailed for weeks and found ourselves ship wrecked, your king, Francis and his men saved me. I give great thanks to them."

Lola was looking greatly uncomfortable about all this talk about Narnia.

"Why do you think you are here, is somebody in trouble, or, are we?" questioned Mary.

"Aye, do not worry. I know why we are here. Our queens Susan went missing quite a while ago. I believe we are here to save her. In fact I have already seen her in your French Court."

"You have?" Lola piped up.

"Yes, and I happen know exactly where she is this very minute." Eleanor was still speaking to Lola.

It was now dinner and no Narnian ships had arrived. Eleanor was seated in between Catherine and Mary, across from her sat Greer, on Greer's right, across from Mary, was Lola. On Greer's left, across from Catherine was Nostradamus.

Halfway through supper, Camilla spoke to Lola, "What is your name?"

"L-L-Lady Lola, your majesty."

Eleanor nodded, "I saw you going to and from the nursery a lot, do you have a child?"

"Yes, your majesty." Lola answered shakily.

"Come take a walk with me Lady Lola."

"Now?" Lola faltered.

"Yes, NOW!"

Eleanor walked around the table and lead Lola out around the corner of the dining room.

"I know your secret; I can't wait until your husband finds out. I would nervous if I were you, you LIAR!"

Mary and the others only heard the word "liar" before the pair returned, not another word was spoken at dinner that night.


	2. When Royalties Meet

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and now this one! If you are confused put your question in the comments and I will answer it. Disclaimer: Narnia characters belong to C.S. Lewis. Reign characters belong to CW. I own the OCs (obviously)**

Ch 2

It was early morning of the next day when the trumpets sounded and an unfamiliar ship had arrived. The king and queens were down at the courtyard, prepared to greet the guest. Eleanor was with them since she was a queen and was nearly bouncing with excitement as the Dawn Treader reached to French shore.

One by one the Narnian royals stepped out. Catherine told whomever was announcing who each one was so they were properly announced.

" King Peter, Queen Jasmine (Peter's wife), High King Caspian X, Lady Lilliandil (Caspian's mistress), King Edmund… "

Eleanor instantly rushed into his arms and he picked her up and swung her around. "My queen, you look beautiful," he whispered in her ear. She replied with a smile.

"Queen Lucy and Lord William (Whom Lucy was courting)

Caspian walked up to Lola and put a hand around her waist. "I have found you at last my wife, my queen."

Eleanor and Edmund were walking hand in hand and looking at each other, not paying any attention so they almost bumped into Caspian and Lola.

"Sorry, Su." Edmund said and hugged her.

Everyone gasped and Lola looked extremely uncomfortable.

Eleanor sighed and said, "I want to show you something you should know."

She led Peter, Jasmine, Caspian, Lilliandil, Edmund, Lucy, and William to the nursery.

"It's about Susan, or as she is known hear, Lady Lola."

She walked to one of the cribs and gently lifted out the baby that was inside. She placed it in Caspian's arms. The baby had Lola's blue eyes but fair hair, like Francis's.

"It's your wife's baby, but not yours. She lied to you. She said she couldn't have and heir."

"And because of that the first one to produce an heir would be high king and queen in our place and their child would be next in line." Peter whispered rubbing Jasmine's pregnant stomach.

"Yes, does that mean since she had the first heir that she is high queen and this baby, her son is heir?" Lucy asked.

"No, remember that if the baby was not of their husband's/wife's blood that it does not count. So we have to find out who the father is. Anyway, it still looks as if Caspian could be high king if he produces the next child, which is not likely since Peter and his wife are pregnant." Edmund pointed out.

"True, let's go find out who the father is. Next one to produce an heir will be high king/queen though." Eleanor said.

"Okay, but it's going to be us you know." Jasmine said snottily looking at her husband. No one knew why Peter liked her because Jasmine was a brat. They only possible reason was because she had a nice body.

20 minutes later Lucy, Lilliandil, and Eleanor knocked on Mary's chamber doors. She let them in and Francis was in their with her. The girls asked Francis to leave so her did.

"I hope you don't mind us asking but who is the father of Lola's baby?" Lilliandil asked politely, but Francis wasn't yet out the door. He took a step back and Mary answered.

"I know, but it is private and I would think he would rather not you know."

"Francis walked back to Mary and put his arm around her waist. "I am, I'm the father." Francis answered.

Three sets of eyebrows went up. Jasmine was walking in and heard what he said but spoke to the Narnians instead. "Why do you guys leave me out of everything? I don't understand, do you hate me or something?"

The girls ignored her. "Anyone but you…" Lucy trailed off.

Eleanor picked up where she stopped, "If he was anyone else's baby, then he wouldn't be the heir, but since he is king then the baby could be the heir." Eleanor looked disappointed.

"NO!" Jasmine shouted, "My baby will be the heir. Caspian and the others can't know about this! Peter WILL be high king, he deserves it the most, that child is just a BASTARD!"

Francis flinched at the word and jumped in, "No son of mine is a BASTARD, do you hear me?"

Eleanor got defensive too, "Peter was ALREADY high king, he can step down, give someone else a chance for once! EDMUND deserves it the MOST!" she realized she said too much. Everyone looked at her. She calmed down and said, "I guess we won't tell them then, after all, everyone has their secrets."

**A/N: Did you get the feeling that Eleanor is hiding a big secret? Well I hope you did because it's true. Find out next chapter.**


	3. Describing Characters and SPOILERS

**A/N: Are you guys wondering what everyone looks like and their ages? Well you got it. This chapter I am going to describe them to you. Do not read to ones with *spoiler* if you don't want the story to be spoiled. Don't say I didn't warn you**

Eleanor *spoiler*: Long caramel hair with natural blond ombre. Aquamarine eyes. Lightly tanned skin. 19 years old. Married to Edmund. 3 months pregnant!

Edmund *spoiler*: Black hair. Brown eyes. Light skin with freckles. 20 years old. Married to Eleanor. Father to Eleanor's baby!

Peter *spoiler*: Dirty blond hair. Blue eyes. Fair skin. 23 years old. Married to Jasmine. Thinks he's father to Jasmine's baby.

Jasmine: Long auburn hair. Brown eyes. Light skin with freckles. 26 years old. Married to Peter. 1 month pregnant.

Susan/Lola: Long dark brown hair. Blue eyes. Light skin. 22 years old. Married to Caspian.

Caspian *spoiler*: Long dark brown hair. Brown eyes. Tan skin. 24 years old. Married to Susan/Lola. Father to Jasmine's baby.

Lilliandil: Light blond hair. Blue eyes. Light skin. 24 years old. Caspian's mistress.

Lucy: Light brown hair. Blue eyes. Light skin with freckles. 18 years old. Courting William.

William: Red hair. Blue eyes. Light skin. 18 years old. Courting Lucy.

Lola and Francis's baby Colton: Blond hair. Blue eyes. 6 months old.

Mary: Black hair. Brown eyes. Light skin. Married to Francis. 25 years old.

Francis: Blond hair. Blue eyes. Light skin. Married to Mary. 25 years old.

Catherine: Strawberry blond hair. Green eyes. Light skin. 46 years old. Was married to Henry before he died.

Greer: Blond hair. Brown eyes. Light skin. 23 years old. Married to Lord Castleroy.

Nostradamus: Brown hair. Brown eyes. Light skin. 36 years old. Was married- unknown?

Kenna *spoiler*: Brown hair. Brown eyes. Tan skin. 21 years old. Married to Bash. 7 months pregnant.

Bash *spoiler*: Brown hair. Bright blue eyes. Light skin. 27 years old. Marries to Kenna. Father to Kenna's baby.


	4. Good News, Bad News, and Changing Lives

**A/N: The descriptions in the last chapter were according to the the first and second chapter! Disclaimer: the Narnia characters belong to C.S. Lewis and the Reign characters belong to CW. OC's are mine (obviously)**

Ch 4

It was supper time a month later and the only person other than the girls who knew who the father of Lola/Susan's baby was Edmund. Eleanor told him because she couldn't keep any secrets from him.

Halfway through Eleanor was picking at her food and was looking sick so she got up and started to run to her chambers. Edmund stood up immediately, but so did Mary. "I'll go she volunteered." Lucy stood up next to her.

"No." Edmund insisted, "I'm her husband I know her better than anyone."

Mary and Lucy sat down but Kenna said, "Bash, go with him."

Edmund was about to protest but Bash was already by his side and he knew he had already wasted enough time.

Eleanor burst open her and Edmund's chamber doors and grabbed a bucket in both hands and threw up. Edmund was only a couple steps behind her.

He rubbed her back and they sat down on their bed. She gave the red bucket to a servant to empty. Her face was red with embarrassment that Bash had to see it all, but Edmund broke her thoughts.

"Was it the…" he asked.

"Baby." She whispered but loud enough for Bash to hear.

Bash was just at the door when Edmund jumped up over to him and put him and unsheathed his sword. He held it to Bash's neck.

"What did you just hear?" Edmund quizzed.

"She's pregnant?" Bash said bravely.

"You will NOT tell anyone, ANY ONE, do you hear me, or I will have your head. You are lucky I do not have it now. Fortunate favorite of the king, or else not so fortunate." Edmund threatened, mocking Maurgrim's words from so many years ago.

He released Bash but stood in the way of the door. "When we get down there we will say that the food disagreed with her, is that clear?"

Bash nodded.

Still weak, but now laying on the bed Eleanor asked, "What do you think Peter will do if he finds out?"

"I don't know it's hard to tell." Edmund said.

"I think it is quite clear, he'll have all four of our heads on display in the Narnian castle." Bash said referring to the baby and him as one of the four.

Eleanor was seven months pregnant, though the baby bump was getting harder to hide, no one suspected a thing. Kenna had recently given birth to a daughter, Edith; she was healthy and happy, but that wasn't the only good news lately, Mary and Francis had announced that they were pregnant.

There was also bad news, terrible news that the good news helped distract them from. Lilliandil had died. She had an unknown sickness and died in her sleep. Caspian was devastated, to make matters worse; he and Susan were fighting even more so they signed the divorce papers (or whatever they were called in the 16th Century).

His life was falling apart until he fell in love once more. They lady whom he loved unconditionally was Clarissa.

Lucy had found her in the caves underneath the castles. Clarissa told Lucy of her past and Lucy, being the kind, sympathetic person she was, led her into the forest. They stopped at a crystal clear creek. Lucy pulled out her dagger and cut her friend's hand open. She let the blood drop from the wound into the river.

Before they knew it, the Great Lion had appeared out of water. He was expecting Clarissa and the Valiant Queen so he knew right away what she desired second most, but would grant all of her wishes in the future- beauty.

He took a deep breath and let it wash over Clarissa. She held her hand up to her face, no scar. She went to hug the creature but he had just disappeared so she reached a hand where he had been but only grasped air.

Looking confused, she hugged her friend who was actually jealous of her, a little bit. Clarissa had long, silky strawberry-blond hair like her mother's that was stick-straight. She had big brown eyes and a small figure, but none the less, she was beautiful.

Clarissa raced Lucy back to the castle with a new confidence.

Lucy brushed open the doors to the castle and happened to meet Queen Catherine, exactly who she was looking for.

"Who's this Lucy?" Catherine asked.

"It's your daughter, Clarissa, I took her to Aslan, now she is the most stunning woman I know."

"Catherine looked deep in to her daughter's eyes with shock. She embraced Clarissa a told her in her ear, "You are most beautiful, you can stay here as you wish."

Clarissa smiled a gorgeous smile and nodded before carrying on after Lucy. On her way to meet the girls she bumped into the most handsome man she'd ever seen.

It was love at first sight for them, Caspian and Clarissa; she got everything she had ever dreamed of in one day- to be beautiful and to be loved.

No one except Nostradamus knew about Aylee, and that Clarissa had murdered her. No one would have ever guessed it was the same girl, but then again, I guess everyone has their secrets.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Did you like Chapter 4? It was a bit of a filler, but kind of interesting. I always felt depressed about how Clarissa was treated then "died" she always wanted to be loved and it made me really sad, I always thought that she needed a happy ending after all she had been through, anyway. Disclaimer: The Narnia characters belong to C.S. Lewis, Reign characters belong to CW. The OCs are mine (obviously).**

Ch 5

It was a quite winter morning two months later when Mary was two months pregnant, Jasmine was seven months pregnant, and Eleanor was due any moment, yet still no one knew.

Mary, Greer, Susan, Lucy, Clarissa, Kenna, and Eleanor (Jasmine was left out) were sitting in Mary's chambers chatting. Eleanor was sewing a dress for baby Edith.

"Eleanor, we have something you need to know, and you're not going to like it." Mary explained.

"Go on, give me everything, I will take it." Eleanor replied.

"Nostradamus had a vision, which his visions are always right." (Clarissa gulped) "That you need to leave Edmund, you will die at birth if you bear his children. He said that there was another king that loved you just as much and that you already had felt his love once in your life. I'm sorry…"

Eleanor turned white she would have his child any day, "Caspian…" she whispered.

It was Clarissa's turn to turn white.

"What?" asked Susan.

"When we where young in the Telmarine castle, we dated because I had met Aslan and he said I was to marry a king. I thought it would be Caspian because he was the only future king, and he was around my age. We grew apart but then I learned of Queen Susan's magical horn. It was said to bring back the kings and queens of old. I had hope so I broke up with Caspian and found the horn in the woods. They never came. It only works when you are in great need. I guess I was wrong, I needed time. Years later they, you, came. I fell in love with Ed and here we are now. And I guess I was wrong all this time. I was supposed to fall in love with Caspian."

Everyone was shocked. The door creaked open and Edmund walked in, his head was down and a thick wave of depression and sadness overtook the girls.

"What's the matter, brother?" Lucy asked innocently.

"Trumpkin has passed. He is gone, died in a ship wreck with Glenstorm and a few of his sons when they were out to find us."

Susan gave a shocked cry, and Lucy began to sob.

"I have a bit of my own news." Eleanor said. She was unclasping her necklace and took off her big ring. She dropped her crown to the floor in a clatter. It spun in a circle before settling down. She took the jewelry and shoved it into Edmund's palm. He closed his hand around it.

"I'm leaving you." She declared.

"But you're carrying my…" He broke off realizing he may have said too much.

He had Mary explain the vision quickly. He went storming out halfway through. He couldn't believe that Eleanor would believe in the things Nostradamus said, but then again he hadn't ever believed in Narnia.

Down the hall Eleanor had fallen on her back in labor, she was in pain, but Edmund walked right past her.

_At noon_, Edmund was getting worried so he gathered up his courage to go to the infirmary. He walked in and smiled. He had a son.

He took his baby right out of his wife's arms and held him close. Eleanor rubbed her stomach; there was still a baby inside. Twins! Edmund thought. Now he was excited. He looked at the nurse who looked worried.

"What's the matter?" he barged in.

"I'm afraid that the baby will not come. We have to get inside of her. In that case she will die. But the baby will die if we don't get it out. Choose now. You already have one child, why risk death for another. If she lives you can have many more together, but it's your decision, your majesty."

Edmund thought over the decision. He thought about their conversation earlier. "I want the baby, even if it means her life." He decided.

The nurse nodded slowly but didn't question the king.

_At the same time_ Peter was letting Jasmine stretch her legs and get some exercise by walking around the courtyard. He was getting suspicious feelings because he hadn't seen Edmund and Eleanor all day.

Kenna and Bash were also taking Edith for a stroll and that is who they bumped into.

"Have you seen Edmund or Eleanor today?"

Bash stated to say "no" but decided to face the truth. "I would check the infirmary, Eleanor probably is giving birth."

"WHAT! THEY TOLD YOU AND NOT ME!" Peter shouted.

"No, I overheard it, and she was getting quite big if you ask me." Bash said calmly.

"How? How could I have not seen it! I was so obvious." Peter said, now angry with himself.

He took Jasmine's hand and walked as fast as he could without running back to the castle. He put her in their chambers and made his way to the infirmary.

Peter flung open the doors and sure enough Edmund was cradling his new baby back and forth in his arms.

Peter held out his sword to Eleanor's neck. "I will kill her."

Edmund looked up at his big brother. "You don't need to worry about that. She will die from the other child and you can walk away with your hands clean."

Peter nodded and took the sword away. "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"You would have killed me and them, just as you were about to do."

Peter nodded again. "I know, I know you deserve to be high king more than I do, but I couldn't give it up. Look, I'm sorry. After seeing you with your heir, I can't help but thinking you will make a great high king, even if you have no queen. I am proud of you. Now I am off to find the others. Congratulations." He patted his younger brother's shoulder, but what Edmund didn't know was that Peter was scheming up plan.

_Five minutes later_ Lucy, Susan, Caspian, Mary, Francis, William, Greer, Bash, Kenna, Clarissa, Jasmine, and Catherine entered. (Notice that I left Peter out)

Susan gasped and rushed to her brother's side. She gently took her nephew out of his arms.

Mary watched as a second child was brought into the world. She rushed to Eleanor's side, knowing her fate.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lucy demanded. "Now your wife is going to die."

Edmund ignored the question and went to Eleanor's side.

He picked up the small baby, small but alive, and looked at it. It was a girl. He brought her close to her chest before handing her to Caspian.

The last of blankets were used to wrap around the baby, since it was cold. Edmund found a few more and laid them on his dying wife. He tucked them under her chin and to her toes just the way she had liked it.

He sat down on the bed and put her head in his lap, and started to stroke her hair. He wanted to give her a last sense of comfort after all he had put her through. _How horrible is it that when she dies that her last memory of me is when I left her. Man, do I regret it now. _Edmund thought. A silent tear slipped from his eye.

Everyone was staring now. "What will you name them?" Greer asked.

"Not so soon, she's dying can't you see?" Francis whispered.

Edmund shook his head and wiped away the tears. "The boy will be Napoleon Edmund Pierre and the girl shall be Perenelle Elle Victoria. That is what Eleanor wanted." He said quietly.

Mary was now holding Perry (short for Perenelle) and Catherine was holding Napoleon. Edmund asked everyone to leave, and take the babies with them. He wanted a moment alone.

He climbed next to her and pulled her as tight as he could towards her and cried into her shoulder. Eleanor stirred into her sleep.

"I love you so much, I regret my decision now. It was selfish. I will take good care over our children and be the best high king Narnia has seen. You have always been there for me, no matter what. I never thought the day I would have to say goodbye would come so soon, and you know I'm not good at goodbyes…"


End file.
